Typically, accessing cloud environments requires a user to connected to a server (or controller) through an elastic internet protocol (IP) address. Elastic IP addresses are publically accessible (e.g., accessible via the Internet). In redundant storage environments (e.g., source and target), the elastic IP address is assigned to the source server, while the target or backup server is not publically accessible. During a failure on at the source server, the elastic IP address is assigned to the target server. In order for this to happen, the traffic has to go outside the network and back into the network (e.g., through the Internet) creating a security risk.